Side:Girls Beat!!
Girls Beat!! (ガールズビート!!) is a unit founded in 2014 by former Morning Musume member Kago Ai. In 2013, auditions were held to find other members, and in 2014 their official name was announced. On June 30, 2018 last remaining member Himeno Ryona graduated and the group was disbanded. History 2013-2014 On October 7, 2013, Kago Ai announced on her blog that she would be forming a girl group and holding auditions for other members. The group would be crowd-sourced using lyrics, music, and costume ideas submitted by fans, as well as online voting. The winner of the auditions was Kita Remi (formerly of ), and the runner-up, Himeno Ryona, was given training before becoming a member. In June 2014, the unit's name, Girls Beat!!, was officially announced, as well as their first single, Sekai Seifuku, to be released on July 22, 2014. On September 10, 2014, Girls Beat!! released their second single, Mada, Yareru. On September 13, 2014, it was announced that there would be a second audition for new members. However, on October 27, it was announced that Girls Beat's new member audition and song voting had been postponed following an arrest warrant being issued for Kago's husband."Girls Beat!! Suspends Activities After Police Issue Arrest Warrant For Group Member's Husband." jpopasia. 2014-10-27. 2015 On May 31, it was announced that Kita Remi left the group after her contract ended and was not renewed. A few months later, on August 4, Kago left the group after getting her divorce approved. Following Kago's departure, it was announced that Girls Beat!! would be hosting auditions for new members. On November 2, Kago announced she would be resuming Girls Beat!! activities with Ryona, beginning with a December event in Taiwan."イベント参加！." Kago Ai Official Blog. Japanese. 2015-11-02 On December 1, it was revealed that a new member, Momose Yui, would be joining the group. 2016 On February 29, 2016, Kago Ai left the group to focus on solo activities. Girls Beat!!'s first album, Get Ready, was the last release to feature her. It was released on March 19th. 2017 On September 19, Momose Yui left the group. 2018 On June 30th, remaining member Himeno Ryona graduated and the group disbanded.Girls Beat Website Himeno Ryouna (Japanese). 2018-05-03. Members ;Former Members *Kago Ai (加護亜依; Blue) (left February 29, 2016) *Kita Remi (喜多麗美; Red) (left May 31, 2015) *Himeno Ryona (姫乃稜菜; Pink) (graduated June 30, 2018) *Momose Yui (百瀬ゆい; Yellow) (left September 19, 2017) Discography Singles *2014.07.22 Sekai Seifuku *2014.09.10 Mada, Yareru Album #2016.03.19 Get Ready Original Songs *2014 Prism (プリズム) *2014 sweet kiss candy Trivia *Member Himeno Ryona was the longest serving member of the group and the only member to remain upon its disbandment. *Each of the members had a different talent: **Kago Ai - "tap dancer" **Kita Remi - "baton twirler" **Himeno Ryona - "human beatboxer" **Momose Yui - "vocalist" *Each member had her own image character. These were featured in the MV for Sekai Seifuku. References External Links *Official Site Category:Girls Beat!! Category:2014 Units Category:4th Generation Category:2018 Disbanded